


The Cupboard

by onebigscribble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebigscribble/pseuds/onebigscribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken kiss between herself and Remus inspires Hermione to seduce the newly returned teacher. </p>
<p>AU, HG/RL, Hermione is of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything relating to Harry Potter.

The Cupboard

Hermione rested her chin on her palm as she watched Remus Lupin pace up and down in front of the class. His teaching robes hung open to reveal his slightly scruffy clothes underneath and he gestured excitedly as he lectured. She twirled the quill slowly between her fingers as she admired his tall frame and his floppy straw colored hair highlighted with subtle streaks of grey. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and feel the heat of his body against hers.

Defence Against the Dark Arts, despite being a fascinating subject, held no interest for Hermione in comparison to watching the man in front of the chalk board. Merlin, he was handsome with those honey coloured eyes and lips that always suggested an imminent smile.

If only he would speak to her.

Since returning to school to finish her final year Remus had avoided her. She knew it wasn't because of the painful memories of the war against Voldemort because he was his old self talking to Harry and Ron. But she could never catch his eye or have an exchange with him that wasn't strictly between a teacher and a pupil. But sometimes she was sure she could feel his eyes on her as she walked away or as she read in class. She knew why. She had memorised every detail of the reason why and played it over and over again in her head.

 

******

 

The sounds of merriment filled Grimauld Place and mixed with the smell of alcohol and celebratory firecrackers. He Who Must Not Be Named had been defeated and his followers scattered and in hiding. Every wizard and witch in the whole world was celebrating in the aftermath, even those who had lost loved ones during the conflict. Although most people had lost loved ones and friends during the war. But this was no place to dwell upon the dead and Hermione pushed away images of fellow students spread eagled on Hogwarts' stone floors and Dumbledore contorted at the bottom of a tower.

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the main room of the party. Everyone from the Order and their families who had survived were there. Harry and Ron cheered and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug as she walked in before stumbling off to pour more fire whiskey and flirt with their girlfriends. Even McGonnagall looked as though she had been consumed a fair few glasses of Grimauld Place's best vintage.

Sirius motioned her over and pushed a tumbler into her hand. "A drink for the most beautiful and talented witch of her age!" He said while grinning roguishly.

"Why Sirius you flatter me," She replied looking past him at the slightly red cheeked man behind him.

"Ah Moony, she'll never listen to me. You tell her what a ravishing woman she is!" And with that Sirius bounded off to flirt shamelessly at Mrs Weasley, while Mr Weasley looked on vaguely amused.

"You know, Sirius has a point," said a mild voice. Hermione looked up at Remus Lupin and blushed.

"Thank you professor but I think both of your minds are addled by alcohol!"

"Hermione, how many times do I have to remind you to call me Remus?" He said shaking his head and grinning. The damn blush was spreading over her cheeks and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't look away from his gaze either. She coughed and suddenly gulped down her entire glass of whiskey. "Fine then, Remus... but my point still stands," she finally replied. He just grinned at her in reply.

 

It had just passed midnight and most of the partygoers were feeling a little worse for wear or pairing off to darkened rooms and corners. With the atmosphere so close and hot, Hermione stepped outside into the small patio garden at the back of the house. The cold air was delightful on her exposed shoulders and cleavage and she brushed away a few party streamers that clung to the silky dress. Someone moved in the shadows and she jumped, throwing her back to the wall and grappling for her wand. "It's just me 'Mione," Came a familiar and slightly slurred voice. Remus stepped into the pool of light streaming out of the house. "Oh, sorry!" She said blessing the darkness from hiding the heat she could feel flooding toward her face. "It still hasn't quite sunk in that I'm not going to be set upon by Deatheaters at any moment," she continued sheepishly.

 

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flushed even further, her mouth going dry. "It's alright, I think everyone feels like that. Hence all the fire whiskey, it helps people relax," He said stroking her shoulder comfortingly with his thumb. It felt intimate, his thumb rubbing on her bare shoulder and Hermione could feel all the desire she had suppressed for him bubbling up to the surface. Maybe it was her, maybe it was him, or maybe it was both of them and the fire whiskey but somehow she found his lips upon hers.

 

The kiss was tender at first and she was terrified that he'd pull away and leave it there. Instead they moved back to the wall and he pressed his body against hers. His hot breath met hers and their tongues danced together tingling with excitement and the remnants of the alcohol. His lips were crushing against hers and it felt as if all her years of lusting for him had been poured into one kiss.

 

But the door to the house opened and he jumped away from her. She watched as he hurriedly went back into the house and sighed as she came face to face with Luna who was wittering on about some conspiracy.

 

*******

 

Hermione jerked away from the memory as people stood up around her and began shoving books and quills into bags. She followed suit but as she was placing her blank parchment back into her bag an idea occurred to her.

 

Five minutes later she was not in the library working on essays as she would normally have done in a free period but instead trailing Remus as he carried a stack of textbooks back to the supply cupboard. Her stomach twisted with anxiety but whatever came of this had to be better than this stupid limbo of infatuation he had left her in after the kiss. Hermione looked around furtively before slipping into the cupboard behind him and casting several charms on the door.

 

The cupboard was a standard stonewalled room, lined with sturdy shelves stacked with books. Well it was now or never. She dropped her bag to the floor with a thump and Remus spun around.

 

"Uh... Hermione. What are you doing in here?" He asked with a slightly anxious smile quirking at the corners of his lips. Hermione said nothing but slipped off her black robe to reveal the shirt, tie, skirt and stockings underneath. "I was just here to put some books away, maybe we can arrange a time if you wanted to talk about class?" He continued. She smirked slightly as she saw his eyes drop to the generous amount of thigh she was showing.

 

She loosened her tie and top buttons of her shirt and walked towards him, a lot more confidently than she felt. "I don't want to talk about class, Remus," She said in her best sultry voice as she wiggled her skirt lower on her hips. He licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak. She interrupted him by standing on her tiptoes and whispering in his ear. "I know you look at me, I've seen you." Remus gave a slightly cough and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Hermione's lips just brushed slightly against his jaw as she set herself back onto her feet. "Look," he finally said. "We were both drunk that night and you really don't want to get involved with a man almost twice your age." She just smiled at him and ran a hand slowly up his chest, beginning to undo some shirt buttons. "Besides it would be highly inappropriate," He continued in a strained voice. Hermione arched an eyebrow and stepped back. "Yes, I thought you'd see sense," he said. His hands froze as he moved to redo his shirt buttons when he looked at her.

 

In the time it had taken him to speak she had undone her shirt and removed her tie to reveal the black lace bra that covered her full but perky breasts. She grinned at him and slid the matching thong from her hips and down her slim thighs. "I want you," Hermione said, walking towards him again. She was highly satisfied to see him shift his trousers slightly. "And I'm pretty sure," she continued while trailing a hand down his bare chest and undoing the last buttons. "That you want me too," she finished, her hand trailing down to brush over the erection straining at his trousers.

 

Hermione felt his breathing speed up slightly and she rubbed him slowly through his trousers. "Hermione..." Remus groaned. "You can't tempt me like this... there's only so much teasing I can take before the wolf...I...lose control." Hermione slipped his shirt from his shoulders.

 

"Who said I wanted you to keep control?" She asked undoing his belt and trousers in two swift movements. Before she gave him a chance to answer she had her lips around the tip of his hard cock. She heard him groan and curse as she swirled her tongue around the tip and took more of him in.

 

Suddenly he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Before she had a chance to worry he was rejecting her again, Remus brought his lips down to hers in a heated kiss. She moaned into his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair, tingling with anticipation as his hands roamed over her body and his fingers brushed her nipples. Their bodies were pressed together and she could feel the shelves digging into her back but as his hand slid up her thigh she lost all awareness of her surroundings.

 

The feel of his fingers between her legs was better than she could have ever imagined and she barely managed the coherency to move her own hand to his twitching cock. "Remus...I need you in me now," she panted. He growled against her lips in response and brought one of her thighs up around his waist. He was poised so close to her entrance that she could almost feel him. "Are you sure?" He asked in a slightly gravelly voice, his eyes boring into hers. Hermione didn't answer but instead pulled his hips and drew him inside her.

 

They both moaned as he began to move slowly, his hand supporting her leg while his other hand gripped her waist. She had her fingers tangled in his hair again as she gasped and writhed against him. She could feel the pressure mounting in her stomach, the tingling, and sheer pleasure of feeling his cock moving in her. She let out an incoherent moan as he began to pick up speed and she heard him curse under his breath as she tensed around him.

 

She was gasping and arching her back, begging for more, harder and faster. He complied, his hair sticking to his forehead as he bought her closer to climax. She cried out as the sudden tremor of orgasm raged through her body and gripped his hair tighter. His breathing was ragged and as she rode the aftershock of the orgasm she felt him tense. He gave one great moan and leaned his head forward onto her shoulder as he came, thrusting until he was finished.

 

Catching their breath, they disentangled and went about dressing in silence. She looked up and founding him smiling at her. "You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," He said brushing a lock of hair from her face and giving her a tender kiss. She smiled back, elation bursting within her and excitement coursing through her veins. She removed the charms from the door and they slipped out of the cupboard into the empty corridor, walking together but maintaining distance. 

 

When they reached his classroom where it was a little more crowded he smiled at her and gave her hand a covert squeeze.

"Well, Miss Granger. If you wanted to see me about that essay, I'm free at 7.30 this evening?"

"Sounds perfect," She said grinning at him.

"There you are!" She turned around to find Harry and Ron looking puzzled. "We were looking for you everywhere Hermione!" Harry said.

"What's she looking so pleased at?" Ron grumbled.

"Uh... I've just arranged a study session with Professor Lupin," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Typical 'Mione. Only you could get excited about extra classes," Ron said. "Come on, it's nearly lunch."

 

Hermione turned around to glance back at Remus and he gave her a slight wink before he turned away to open the door to his classroom. It wasn't until she had sat down in the Great Hall for lunch that she realised she had left her thong in the cupboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - Let me know what you think!


End file.
